Misunderstandings
by Mrs Jacen Solo
Summary: Anakin is mad at Jacen for some reason.  And... Jacen is hot! Characters are a bit OOC I don't own anything.  Except the plot


A/N: Just to warn you, everyone is OOC in this story.

Characters: Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Tahiri

**Jacen Solo- Definition: ****Hotness**

Jacen Solo strutted his glorious self down the hallways in the housing section in the Temple, occasionally giving his friends and classmates warm smiles or high-fives. Females would swoon at the sight of him and nearly lose their footing when he walked by. Yes, Jacen Solo was the hottest thing that ever happened to the Jedi order. And the best part is- he's completely oblivious!

Jacen was innocently making his way over to his brother's room when the extremely seductive Alema Rar came out a door.

"Hi Jacen." She looked up at him through her too-long lashes. "Are you busy? Do you want to help me with a project I'm working on?" She nodded at her bedroom door.

Jacen shook his head. "Sorry, I need to see my brother right now, maybe later." Completely oblivious.

"Later it is, then." Alema licked her upper lip. "See ya." She disappeared into her room.

"Right." Jacen said to the closed door. As he continued on his way he didn't notice all the girls sighing and staring as he walked past them, he was lost in thought. _I wonder what project __Alema__ is working on. __How come I don't__ have a project to do? Did I miss a class? – NO! I never miss class. Well, was I not paying attention when it was announced? –NO! I always pay attention. Maybe it's a personal project that she is doing by herself but needed some help. Yeah! I'll go with that! No, I'll ask Jaina if she has a project due too._ _Yeah, that's what I'll do!_ (Forever studious!)

Jacen looked at Anakin's door, wondering what was on his little brother's mind. Anakin had commed him earlier and said that he needed to speak with him. He sounded upset, so Jacen, who would have normally ignored his brother, agreed to come and talk.

He entered Anakin's room and peaked in. He was surprised to see that he was not the only one invited. Jaina stood next to Anakin, who was sitting in a chair, with her hand on his shoulder and lightly talking to him. Jacen decided to make his presence known.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jaina looked up at him with a worried expression but it was Anakin's face that worried Jacen. He looked at Jacen with hate filled eyes and a face that was positively maddening.

Jacen arched an eyebrow. "Careful, face might freeze that way."

"Who cares! Not like what my face looks like matters anyway!" Anakin yelled at him.

Jacen was confused. "What?"

Anakin continued glaring, not saying anything.

Jaina sighed. "Anakin is just upset because Tahiri looked at you a little longer then he finds acceptable."

Anakin snorted. "That's not all! She said that 'she was all over that' when you walked by!" He lowered his head and ground his teeth. "Mine!"

Jacen rolled his eyes. That's what Anakin was so upset about. "Look, I'm sure it's just some kind of misunderstanding. Have you talked to Tahiri about it?"

Anakin snarled and looked away from him.

"No. He's too afraid that he will sound needy and desperate, and Tahiri might yell at him." Jaina answered for her littlest brother.

Jacen shook his head. "Are you two even dating?"

Anakin remained silent but Jacen saw the narrowing of his eyes.

"No." Jaina answered for him again.

"Then what's the problem?" Jacen moved closer to his brother. "Just ask her out, then she will feel guilty whenever she looks at me for too long."

Anakin faced him and looked him right in the eyes. "Easy for you to say. You have girls falling all over you wherever you go. Do you even know what it's like to be human?" (A/N:(Jacen is a god! LOL) not really)

"You know you have a pretty big fan club yourself." Jacen sat down on his bed. "I'm sure Tahiri would love to go out with you. I mean, she's always talking to you and working with you when we split up into teams. Give it a try."

Anakin's face softened. "You're right. I'll try. But for the record, Tahiri talks to _everyone_ all the time."

Jacen smiled and nearly fell off the bed when someone came bursting through the door.

When the dust cloud cleared (Anakin is messy) and Jacen could see clearly again, he saw Tahiri standing in the nearly-broken doorway staring at Anakin.

Anakin has also fallen to the ground and was crouched behind his chair. He smiled nervously when he saw Tahiri. "Hey….. what's up?"

She continued glaring. "What do you mean I talk a lot to EVERYONE! I don't talk a lot! You just don't talk enough! In fact, you could stand to talk more. What were you thinking?! I hardly ever talk! Only when needed- or something really gossip worthy was on the holo-vid last night!"

Anakin stood up. "Tahiri! You're talking a lot right now."

She stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, well," She looked at her bare feet. "sorry."

"It's ok." He looked at a piece of crumpled paper that was clenched in Tahiri's left hand. "What's that?"

Tahiri looked at it as if she needed reminding herself. "Oh! This is a flier for the karaoke night next week. I came over here wondering if you wanted to do a duet together." She blushed when she noticed Jacen and Jaina smiling at her. "Cause if you want to, I'm all over that!"

Anakin went bug-eyed. "What!?" He ran up to her and grabbed the flier out of her hand.

"Well, if you didn't want to you could have just told me. You didn't have to go all psycho and steal my paper." Tahiri crossed her arms.

He stared at the paper for a moment longer in wonder. "This! This is what you were staring at for a little too long!"

Tahiri arched one of her perfect, golden eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Anakin was worried that you liked Jacen." Jaina said. Always the helpful one, that Jaina.

"What!" Anakin, Jacen, and Tahiri shouted.

Jaina smiled at them.

Anakin raised a hand up to the back of his head, nervously. "Sure, I'd love to do a duet with you."

Tahiri gave him a sweet smile. "Great! I'll go compile a list of songs we can do then we'll choose one together and rehearse and such! Oh, this is going to be soooooo much fun!" She pulled Anakin to her and kissed his cheek. "See yeah!!"

"see…" was all Anakin could say as he stared at Tahiri's retreating back and touched his cheek where Tahiri's lips had just touched.

Jacen stood up and slapped Anakin a bit too hardly on the back. "Good show, Jerk! I believe you owe someone an apology." He waited for Anakin to get down on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

"See... yha.." Anakin was still looking down the empty hall.

Jacen pouted.

"Give it up." Jaina said coming up next to him. "Anakin will never apologize to you. Just be a man and let it go."

"Whatever." Jacen mumbled. "Hey!" He turned to Jaina. "What project do we have to do?"

Jaina looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "No idea. No project that I know of." She walked around him and out the door, giving Anakin a light shove to the side.

Jacen looked down at the ground. _Huh. Wonder what __Alema__ was working on then._

A/N: Just came to my mind so I wrote it. I know everyone is OOC but whatev. Hope you liked it. It's a bit different then other stories I've read on this site (Star Wars stories) but I hope it was ok anyway.


End file.
